Reviviendo a la Vongola
by ShionShirasaki
Summary: Los cambios no siempre son buenos, y este es uno de ellos. Hay que cambiar a la familia, traerla de vuelta a lo que era. Hay que revivir a Vongola ...Se aceptan personaje...
1. Prologo

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SALIDA DE UNAS CUANTAS IDEAS SUELTAS QUE POR FIN TOMARON FORMA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

...

..

.

Existen cambios que pueden ser bueno y bien recibidos, pero a las existen algunos que son todo lo contrario. Cuando estos ocurren solo traen dolor y sufrimiento.

Eso es lo que ocurrió con nuestra familia, los Vongola.

Se dice en los libros antiguos de la gran biblioteca de la familia, que hasta la décima generación, los Vongola era una familia unida, de buenos tratos con los demás, además de buscar siempre la paz y el bien de las personas.

Eso es algo que en este tiempo ya no existe. La actual familia Vongola es malvada, codiciosa, solo busca el poder para ellos mismo, al grado de que todos en Europa les temen y obedece por miedo a las consecuencias de llevarles la contra.

Odio a mi familia...eso es lo que he pensado toda mi vida. El trato que tienen a los de su sangre es despreciable. Si eres fuerte eres bien tratado, de lo contrario solo eres basura.

Mi padre es alguien de esos, no sé si realmente me quiere o solo me trata bien por ser la joven más fuerte de la familia hasta ahora. Mi madre en cambio es alguien de bien. La historia de las generaciones pasadas ella me las ha contado. El décimo Vongola y sus guardianes, esa es la generación que admiro.

Es por eso que estoy viajando. Yo quiero hacer que la Vongola sea la misma que antes.

Hace solo un mes llego una noticia que todos estaban esperando, se había encontrado al siguiente jefe de la familia el veinteavo jefe. Si ellos lo encuentran, lo educaran para ser un jefe despiadado y sanguinario.

Ya estoy aburrida de esta injusticia. Así que me he adelantado a todo el resto. Encontrare al nuevo jefe antes que los demás, le enseñare quien es realmente, quienes eran los verdaderos Vongola y hare que la familia vuelva a hacer como antes.

Para la familia yo estoy en un viaje para crecer como peleadora, quienes saben de esto son pocos, aquello que como yo admiran a las generaciones antiguas. Por lo que el apoyo que tengo en mínimo, pero no importa cuánto tiempo que lleve o cueste.

Soy la guardiana de la tormenta de la 20ªgeneracion, y traeré de vuelta a la verdadera Vongola, encontrare al resto delos guardianes y a proteger al nuevo jefe, con mi vida si es necesario.

.

..

...

* * *

 **SI DESEAN PARTICIPAR CON LOS PERSONAJES. SOLO MANDEN SUS DATOS Y LISTO**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **Shion**.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bueno...aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado y logren entender bien como va**_

* * *

...

...

..

.

Capitulo 1

-Bien...Aquí estoy...no hay vuelta atrás – Suspiro una joven de cabellos blanco puro y desde la mitad hacia abajo rojo sangre – Pero no importa, voy a estar bien – Se dijo a sí misma la chica de ojos rosa-rojo – Nunca pensé que me iban a servir todas esas lecciones de japonés que mi madre me dio...gracias – Saco un mapa de un pequeño bolso sobre una gran maleta – Estoy en Tokio...y debo llegar a...Namimori, según la información que recibimos...entonces...allá voy – Se encamino la joven vestida con un short corto negro, una polera de tiritas roja, una camisa de color gris con cuadros rojos atada a la cintura, botas negras, muñequeras negra y un collar largo de calavera dorada – Más vale que la información que conseguí de la computadora de Yakumo sea verdad...aunque después de que vea su computadora – Rio con algo de malicia - Ya voy a tu encuentro...Ni-Juudaime.

...

..

.

***Namimori***

.

..

...

Ya en la típica escuela Namimori, las clases habían comenzado. Ya llevaban media hora de clase y dentro de esta estaban dos jóvenes más que preocupados por su tercer amigo. Ninguno de los dos ponía atención a las lecciones del profesor.

-¡AHÍ ESTA! – Grito la chica levantándose de su puesto llamando la atención de sus compañeros. La chica de 17, de 1,65 de estatura y contextura delgada. Piel blanca, de cabello blanco crema con mechones color lila y algunas trenzas en ellos, ojos verde-agua con algunos tonos amarillos.

-Señorita...Estamos en plena clase de historia – La miro fijamente el profesor

-Etto...yo – Decía nerviosa – Lo siento – Se volvió a sentar

-Idiota – Susurro uno de sus amigos detrás de ella

-LAMENTO LA DEMORA – Anuncio un chico en la puerta del salón

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar Señor Sawada? – Pregunto el profesor enojado

-Vera...cuando Salí de casa había un accidente a unas 2 cuadras y no tenia como pasar, así que tuve que dar media vuelta he irme por el camino largo, cuando estaba pasando por el puente que está de paso, patee una piedra por error y cayo debajo del puente. El problema es que le dio a un perro y me salió persiguiendo hasta unas 6 cuadras lejos de donde me encontraba. No supe donde termine y me encontré con una señora que tenia problema con unas bolsas de basura, la ayude y me vine caminando a la escuela – Le conto al profesor mientras caminaba a su puesto con la mayor tranquilidad posible

– Y espere que eso solo va hacer el comienzo de su maravilloso día – Agrego su mejor amigo

-Suficiente...guarden silencio y sigamos con la clase – Les respondió el profesor ya acostumbrado a todo el lio del joven Sawada

Ya después de clases

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ren – Lo reto su amiga peliblanca

-Y que quieres que haga...la mala suerte es de familia – Suspiro el joven tranquilo – Ya la asumí, Mary

-Debe tener su lado bueno – Agrego su amigo – Como los "accidentes" con alguna chica, pero con mucho mas busto de lo que tiene nuestra Mary – Rio

-¿QUE ME QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?... ¿QUE TE IMPORTA A TI CUANTO BUSTO TENGA? – Le gritaba a la vez que era sostenida por Ren, para que no hubiera un asesinato en plena luz del día – SUÉLTAME REN...ELI DEBE MORIR POR ESA OFENSA

-¿Que ofensa?...yo solo dije la verdad – Rio el Chico – Y mi nombre el Elliot...no Eli, suena como si fuera mujer

Ren Sawada, es un joven de 17 años de altura promedio para un chico, piel blanca algo bronceada. Delgado y atlético. Cabello castaño rojizo con algunos rizos y mechones largos que enmarcan su rostro, los cuales recoge con unas horquillas. Ojos azules con tonos violetas.

Elliot Nightwalker otro joven de la misma edad, un poco más alto que Ren y de cuerpo tonificado. Con una piel tan blanca que da la sensación de que se encuentra enfermo. El cabello verde oscuro casi negro con un largo suficiente para algunos lazos, mientras que sus ojos de un color verde algo más claros.

-Ya están discutiendo...porque fue esta vez...quiero unirme – Rio un chico al verlos

-Lo mismo de siempre Fran-sempai – Le contesto Ren

Francisco Smirnov, de 18 Años, sempai de los tres amigos. Más alto que los otros dos chicos y atlético, piel tostada, de cabellos azul eléctrico y de ojos color oro brillante.

-Vamos Mary no te enojes tanto...no puedes cambiar la realidad de esta vida – Le guiño el ojo y provoco la risa del peli verde

-AH!...Muéranse los dos...no mejor...los tres, IDIOTAS – Grito y salió del lugar echa una furia

-Y yo porque – Alego Ren

-Vamos...tu también opinas lo mismo que nosotros – Rio Fran

-Eres igual de pervertido que yo – Lo miro Elliot

-Cállate – Miro a la ventana y algo llamo su atención – Que raro

-¿Que cosa? – Pregunto Elliot

-Mira...no creo que sea normal ver a tantos hombre de traje – Volvió a decir el peli-castaño

-Debe ser por esa chica rica que hay en primer año – Les contesto el mayor de los tres

-No lo se...no tengo un buen presentimiento – Miro por última vez Ren con preocupación – Voy por Mary... ya vuelvo

-El y sus presentimientos raros – Suspiro Fran una vez que el pelo castaño se fue

-Pero quieras o no, la gran mayoría de las veces tiene razón – Le contesto Elliot

...

..

.

***Fuera de la escuela***

.

..

...

-Vaya...esto no ha cambiado nada – Dijo es un susurro una joven de cabellos blanco puros – Es iguala la foto que está en el libro de la familia, y las casas alrededor son...modernas – Rio

La chica caminaba por alrededor de la escuela buscando como entrar si ser vista por algún profesor o guardia de esta. Hasta que paso por la puerta principal donde solo se quedo espiándolos.

En ella había 20 hombres de trajes con el escudo de la familia Vongola, para solo buscar al siguiente jefe.

-Ahora como mierda entro – Pensó nerviosa

-Como los odio cuando comienzan con eso – Se escucho a una chica algo cerca mientras alegaba contra alguien – No es mi culpa tener tan poco – Volvió a decir mientras se tocaba el pecho – Esto es penoso – ya cerca de la reja de la escuela

-No creo que tenerlas grandes sea realmente bueno – Dijo la peliblanco-roja – Te lo dijo por experiencia – Llamo la atención de los otra chica

-Pero es mejor a que se burlen – Respondió la otra peli blanca con lila

-Pero tampoco a que te miren solo por eso – Volvió a decir la chica

-Puede ser que sea así – Suspiro la escolar – Mucho gusto soy Mary – Sonrió

-Un gusto...Zaira Di Amore – Sonrió – Me podrías ayudar a buscar a alguien

-Claro...solo entra y te ayudo

-Bien...dame un momento – Se dio vuelta para tomar impulso y salto la reja – Listo

-Genial...eso fue increíble – Hablo con emoción al verla saltar – Ahora... ¿A quién buscas?

-No tengo una foto de él, solo su apellido – Le explico Zaira

-No te preocupes...me sirve, Di Amore-san– Le sonrió Mary

-Está bien, pero solo dime Zaira,...su apellido es Sawada – Le conto a Mary y esta se sorprendió

-¿Ren? – La miro sorprendida - ¿Estas buscando a Ren?

-Así que su nombre es Ren – Se dijo Zaira y lo anoto en una libreta - ¿Podrías guiarme a el?

-Claro...solo...una pregunta – Comenzó a caminar - ¿Como lo conoces?... digo...no es muy sociable que digamos

-No lo conozco...vine a salvarlo de un destino horroroso – La miro seria – Por favor guía a el

-Por aquí – Giro sus manos indicando el lugar y comenzó a caminar con la nueva tormenta

...

..

.

***Dentro de la escuela***

.

..

...

-¿Donde se metió ahora esta mujer? – Alego Elliot

-Por cómo estaba enojada quizás ya hasta se fue – Le respondió Ren

-No creo...por muy enojada que este, nos sigue amando y no podría irse sin nosotros – Rio Fran

-No te hagas el importante Fran-sempai – Hablo su querida Kohai frente a el

-Ahí estas... ¿Donde diablos estabas? – Le pregunto Elliot

-Que te importa – No miro enojada y luego se dirigió a Ren – Estaba en las rejas de la escuela y me encontré con una chica que esta buscándote – Le dijo al castaño-rojizo

-¿A mí? – Se indico al mismo

-¿A él? – Dijeron los otros dos y lo apuntaron también

-Si...ya viene así que sígueme para ver donde se quedo – Sonrió y comenzó a empujar a su amigo

-Oye...espera un minuto...puedo caminar por mi mismo – Alego sin lograr que su amiga dejara de empujarlo.

Una vez que cruzaron la esquina de camino a la escalera, se topo con la persona que lo estaba buscando, pero con su querida amiga empujándolo no pudo evitar que chocaran de forma estrepitosa y cayera sobre la peli bi-color.

-Te dije que tu mala suerte algún día iba a ser buena – Hablo el peli verde viendo la escena con una mirada pervertida

El joven Ren tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe, pero como este nunca llego, abrió los ojos poco a poco, hasta ver a la joven italiana. Ella por su parte solo lo miraba sorprendida a la vez que comenzaba a procesar en su mente la posición en la que había quedado con el joven

-Esto yo...no...No es lo que crees – Hablaba Ren con algo de nervio y trato de ponerse pie

-Espera amigo...mira donde pones la mano – Le advirtió Francisco, pero ya era algo tarde

Zaira solo sintió el toque de la mano de Ren sobre su busto y en un instante el pobre joven ya estaba a unos 5 metros de ella con los ojos abiertos y adolorido por el golpe que la joven le propino en el estomago de una patada.

-¡TU! PERVERTIDO, ¿CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE? – Grito más que sonrojada

-¿Que era eso?, ¿Francés? – Pregunto Fran en un susurro

-Italiano...creo – Contesto Elliot

-¿Ren...estas...bien? – Preguntón su sempai al ver al chico sorprendido más que adolorido por el golpe

-Eso...creo – Logro pronunciar y vio como la chica se acercaba a el

-Espera Zaira-san – Se interpuso Mary – El – Apunto a su amigo golpeado – Es Sawada Ren

-¿Qué? – Quedo sin palabras – ¿Cosa ho fatto? – Se decía una y otra vez en una esquina arrodillada

-Oye... ¿disculpa? – La llamo el chico – No... Tienes que preocuparte por nada... estoy bien – La intento calmar

-No es primera vez que le pasa – Rio Elliot – Bueno...lo de manosear a una chica si es primera vez, pero las caídas no

-No le ayudes, idiota – Lo golpeo Mary

-Lo lamento mucho... no era mi intención golpearlo Nii-juudaime – Se arrodillo la guardiana frente al castaño

-¿Nii-juudaime? – Repito Fran

-Espera no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo...no hiciste nada malo – Rio Nervioso

-Si lo hice, lo golpee – Se levanto la chica para darse cuenta de lo pequeña que era comparada con el (Ren: 1,74 y Zaira: 1,59) – Yo debería protegerlo, no golpearlo

-Protegerme... ¿De qué? – Pregunto Ren algo extrañado

-Bueno...de... – Intentaba buscar las palabras para expresarse – Déjeme pensar un poco...

-Esta chica es algo...rara – Le dijo Elliot en el oído a Ren

-Veras...tú eres... ¡AH! ¿Como debería decir esto? – Grito sin poder hallar una solución

-SAWADA-SAN...HAY UNOS HOMBRES DE TRAJE BUSCÁNDOSE – Le grito un chico desde las escaleras

-Mierda – Susurro la guardiana y tomo a Ren de la mano para comenzar a correr

-Espera...suéltame – Le pidió Ren

-Olvídalo... te intento salvar de ellos – Le contesto corriendo – Mary-san y los otros dos, es mejor que vengan también – Les grito y ellos corrieron detrás

-¿Que está sucediendo Zaira-san? – Pregunto Mary

-Ellos pertenecen a la mafia Italia, a una de las familias más fuertes que hay y con una extensa historia. – Les decía mientras corría

-¿La mafia Italiana? – Dijo Fran algo alterado - ¿Que hace la mafia Italiana aquí?

-Vienen por Sawada Ren – Respondió Zaira

-Ahora sí que no entiendo...primero tu y ahora ellos – Dijo Elliot – ¿Que mierda está pasando aquí?

-Zaira-san...Tú me dijiste que venias a salvar a Ren – Recordó Mary - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo...yo también pertenezco a la mafia, pero yo busco el bien para Nii-juudaime – Decía aun corriendo – Por aquí – Subió a la azotea y la bloqueo

-Ya no entiendo nada...explícate de una maldita vez – Le dijo Ren ya algo enojado

-Tu eres el siguiente jefe de la familia de la mafia Vongola, ellos vienen para llevarte a Italia y educarte como un jefe sanguinario que esparce el terror en el mundo – Le dijo seria – Yo vengo a protegerte como uno de tus 6 guardianes – Se indico con orgullo – Quiero enseñarte como era la Vongola, como era la primera, novena y decima generación Vongola, para que esta cambie y vuelva a ser como era antes. Que de esa manera seas un jefe de buen corazón. Por favor... trae de vuelta a la buena Vongola – Le pidió tomando sus manos

-Que yo... ¡¿QUE?!

...

..

.

.

..

...

~*~*~EXTRA~*~*~

En Italia, en los terrenos de la familia Vongola, estaba un edificio moderno, y completamente blindado, que era usado como el actual cuartel de CEDEF, Donde Vivian la gran parte de los miembros de esta.

Aledaño a esta, hay otra construcción. Un poco más tradicional, como en la antigua Japón. Esta era nada más que el actual cuartel de Foundation, la misma que el antiguo guardián de la nube de la decima generación formo junto al comité de disciplina ya hace muchos años.

En estos años, y como debería de ser, el actual líder era un descendiente del mismo Hibari Kyoya... el problema era que esa persona nunca estaba en el recinto, por lo que la responsabilidad del lugar y las investigaciones estaban a cargo de su único hijo. Un joven de 18 años, cabellera negra hasta los hombros junto a unos ojos color plata, piel blanca como porcelana y con una estatura de 1,75.

El pobre joven venia llegando de haber entrenado durante dos días en las montañas, vestido con una pantalones negros y un polera café, pero nunca pensó encontrase con el lugar algo destruido, solo por dentro ya que el exterior se veía completamente bien. Los miembros de Foundation corrían de un lado a otro y el peli-negro solo los miraba con un extraño tic sobre su ojo.

Caminaba hacia su habitación, pero al llegar, afuera de esta estaba quien era su mano derecha en ese momento.

-Muévete Kusakabe – Demando algo molesto

-Yakumo-san...no entre por favor – Decía mientras se paraba entre el joven y la puerta

-Dije que te movieras – Volvió a decir serio – y de paso me explicas que paso aquí – Entro a su habitación y abrió los ojos quedando completamente sorprendido

En su habitación había una gran computadora la cual utilizaba para sus investigaciones y la cual también posee un respaldo de toda la información que llega a Vongola. Es computadora estaba con su monitor roto algunos cables rotos y con falta de unas cuantas letras del teclado.

-¿Quien? – Dijo tratando de calmarse para no hacer mas desastre

-La señorita Zaira vino ayer en la mañana a hablar con usted y como no estaba le pedimos que se fuera, pero se negó y nos inmovilizo, luego entro a su habitación y a los minutos salió y se despidió – Explicaba su mano derecha – Cuando nos asomamos a ver qué había pasado, la encontramos así – Se refirió a la computadora – Y no hemos podido arreglarla con todo el desastre que hay afuera con todo eso del nuevo jefe y...y...

-Suficiente...termina de arreglar todo, yo me hare cargo de este desastre – Le dijo con una mirada tranquila – y una cosa más...averigua donde esta Zaira

-¡Si Yakumo-san!

-Te voy a morder hasta la muerte cuando te encuentre tormenta de mierda – Susurro para así realmente enojado, cosa que era difícil hacerlo enojar hasta ese punto, y se sentó frente a computadora para conectar una más pequeña y revisar los archivos – Pero antes veamos...que viniste a buscar

.

..

...

...

* * *

 _ **Ahora... a quienes me mandaron los oc que he utilizado, muchas gracias**_

 _ **Me siento muy feliz por la buena respuesta que hubo con el prologo... ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Si las frases que puse en italiano no se entienden o están mal redactadas, lo siento**_

 _ **Espero su opinión o critica (constructiva claro) en los reviews**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **SHION.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola...mento la demora**_

 _ **Aqui les dejo el capitulo 2, junto a un nuevo personaje**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Capitulo 2

-Alto ahi...Yo soy ¿El proximo jefe de una familia de la mafia? – Pregunto Ren sin creer lo que momenton antes le habia dicho la chca italiana

-Asi es – Afirmo la chica con algo de preocupacion – Se que esto te toma por sorpresa y no entiendes lo que realmente esta pasando aqui –Se acerco – Pero es la verdad... si ellos te atrapan te haran sufrir cosas que nunca antes te has imaginado, para que asi, tu hagas lo mismo con el mundo entero. Eso es lo que yo quiero impedir, mostrarte como era la Vongola antes, mostarte como era tu ancestro, Tsunayoshi Sawada, el decimo Vongola

.

.

.

-Que buena broma – Rio Elliot – ¿Donde esta la camara escondida? – Busco a su alrededor con la mirada

-Esto no es una broma – Le reclamo Zaira

-Pero...aun asi es algo poco creible – Le hablo Mary

-Me imagino que algo como esto, para ustedes que son simples personas que viven su dia a dia sin ningun problema, suene completamente descabellado – La mira la Italiana – Pero dentro de mi mundo es completamente normal

-Sabes – Hablo Fran – No se si lo que nos dices sea verdad o no, pero yo quiero irme a mi casa y dormir – Se encamino a la puerta pasado por al lado de la chica

-Lo siento Zaira-san, pero...no puedo ayudarte – Le sonrio Ren con algo de dificultad y siguio a su sempai, al igual que Elliot y Mary

Los tres chicos y la chica, comezaron a bajar las escaleras, mientras que la chica que estaba con ellos solo miraba a la joven extranjera

-No pense que fuera a pasar asi – Se lamento Zaira – Lo siento...Kotarou-sama – Miro al cielo, para luego comenzar a irse ella tambien de la escuela

-¡Espera!...Yo te creo...creo sobre eso de la mafia – Le dijo una chica tomando su mano algo alterada

La chica era delgada y mas alta que la peli blanca (1.67), ojos morados sin vida, labios rosa palido y la piel muy blanca, con una exprecion seria. Cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda algo desordenado.

-¿Como que me crees?...¿Quien eres? – Pregunto la Itaiana viendo a la joven sorprendida

-Yo bueno...soy Shossete Daray, tengo 16 años – Le dijo sin cambiar su expresion

-Un año menos y eres mas alta que yo...odio la genetica – Susurro Zaira en un gruñido – Como sea...¿por que me crees?

-Bueno...veras yo...mi mama...era de Carcassa – Le dijo a Zaira mirandola

\- ¿Como sabes de eso?...y otra cosa...¿Por que usas otra personalidad conmigo? – Cuestiono la peliblanca

-¿Otra personalidad?...De que hablas

-Cuando entre a la escuela estabas en el patio junto a unas chicas, y con ellas fuiste algo seria e hiriente

-Simplemente no me gustan esas chicas... contigo, no se por que, pero tengo confianza – Respondio algo mas expresiva - Ademas que eabes sobre la mafia. Por cierto lo de Carcassa lo descubri sola hace unos años

-Ya veo...¿Como lo descubriste? – Interrogo Zaira aun algo seria

-Engañe a un amigo cercano de mi papa que tambien cnonocia a mi mama para que me dijiera

-Y como fue el capaz de decirle algo asi a una niña que ha vivido una vida algo normal hasta este momento – Sonrio Zaira

-¿Quien dijo que he tenido una vida normal?...¿QUE SABES TU DE MI? – Le grito con evidente molestia a la vez que una extraña bruma se empezaba a formar aldedor de las dos chicas

-Asi que niebla...interesante – Rio Zaira con una bella sonrisa a la vez que ponia su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra – Siento haberme comportado asi... se que tu vida no ha sido facil, aun mas viendo las cicatricez que cargas en tu cuerpo a tan temprana edad, pero de esta manera me has respondido muchas preguntas que tenia... Gracias Shossete

-¿Que?...pero tu – Decia sorprendida

-Tranquila todo esta bien...es un gusto conocerte Shossete...mi nombre es Zaira Di Amore...y gracias por creerme – Sonrio

Shossete se quedo un rato en silencio pensando en la accion de la Italiana y poco comprendio que era para evitar un gran interrogatorio

-Lo que dijiste antes es verdad...Lo del proximo jefe – Afirmo Shossete con un tono infaltil – Lo escuche hace unos dias, pero nuna crei que seria alguien como Sawada-sempai

-Parace que el tampoco lo cree, si simplemente se fue – Hablo con algo de tristeza – pero no importa lo que diga...lo voy a proteger y demstrar que lo que digo es cierto...incluso si deba dar mi vida

-¿Pero Cree que realmente lo acepte?

-No lo se... pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo

-Entonces yo te ayudare...Zaira-san – Le sonrio

-Pero si soy alguien que acabas de conocer... por que confiarias tanto en mi y mas aun... por que me seguirias en algo como la mafia Vongola

-No lo se...quizas por que quiero dejar de depender de mi papa y mostarle que la vida me ha hecho fuerte... ademas que me preocupas que arriesgues tanto tu vida – le explico. - No sabria como mas explicarte, pero siento que puedo comfiar en ti mucho mas que en resto de las personas...al iagual que me pasa con Sawada-sempai...es algo raro lo que intento decir- Rio tontamente

Se quedaron unos segundo en silencio solo observandose, hasta que se escucho un golpe fuerte junto a como s unos vidrios se rompieran ademas de un grito de ayuda.

-Se lo intentan llevar...a Sawada-sempai y a sus amigos – Dijo Shossete asomandose a ver por la reja en la asotea

-Entonces no queda mas alternativa... Shossete...necesito tu ayuda para sacarlos de aqui – La miro Zaira y al segundo salio corriendo del lugar

-Tranquila...conosco a dos personas que nos ayudaran – Salio detras de ella llamando a alguien con un celular

..

..

.

..

...

En la entrada de la escuela Namimori se encontrabas 3 camionetas grandes de color negro, y frente a ellos una cantidad de hombre vestidos de negro y cargando a 4 jovenes inconcientes.

-¿Por que tambien debemos llevar a los otros 3? – Prgeunto unos de los hombre

-Podrian ser utiles para educar al nuevo jefe – Se contesto otro de forma siniestra

-¿Como es eso de educar?... si no les molesta explicarme – Preguntó la joven tormenta parada sobre una de las camionetas

-¿Quien eres tu niña? – Pregunto uno de los tantos miembros apuntandole con una pistola

-Alto ahi...baja esa arma ya – Ordeno el lider aproximadose frente a la chica – Ella es la hija del actual guardian de la tormenta...es un miembro de alto rango

-Bien ...¿Van a responde mi pregunta? – Dijo con una exoresion oscura

-El jefe ha dicho que hicieramos todo lo que fuera necesario ademas de traer todo lo necesario para la educacion del nuevo jefe

-¿Cuando hablas de nueva educacion, te refieres a tortura...no?

-Exacto – Respondio una una gran sonrisa

-Ya veo – Suspiro – Realmente los Vongola de ahora valen una mierda – Los miro con odio, a la vez que sus paalabras los dejaban algo sorprendidos – Cuando quieras Shossete – Subio un poco a la voz y una bruma morada comenzo a aparecer en toda la escuela.

Los hombre poco a poco comenzaban a solo a gritar de dolor, a la vez que unos tras otros eran derribados y el jefe de estos solo reacciono a ver a Zaira quien lucia con unas sonrisa brillante. En un instante la chica salto y lo golpeo en la cabeza derribandolo.

-Zaira-san – Hablo la pelinegra frente a un auto mientras detras de ellas, una mujer y un hombre de alrededor de unos 25 años, metion dentro de este a los cuatro jovenes inconcientes.

La italiana fue corriendo donde ella y apenas se metio dentro del auto, este arranco a una gran velocidad siendo conducido por la chica mientras el chico revisaba a los jovenes inconcientes a ver si tenían algun tipo de herida.

-¿Quienes son ellos? – Pregunto Zaira mirando hacia atras para asegurarse de que no los seguian

-Son mis guardaespaldas...Yuki y Yuto

-Gracias por el rescate...Yuki-San, Yuto-San – Les agradecio en un susurro

-No hay problema – Contestaron los dos sin mucha expresion

-Una cosa que se me olvido contarte...Zaira-san – Le dijo Shossete algo nerviosa mientras la nombrada la miraba esperando que siguiera hablando – Suelo atraer a mala suerte a los que me rodean

-No te preocupes...no pasa na – No puedo terminar de decir ya que in dispado habia llegado a uno de los espejos del auto – Mierda

-Te lo dije – Le Shossete con cara de poker face

Los Vongola venian detras de ellos, sumamente enojados y con varios tipos de armas en sus manos, ya sean de fuego o pequeñas dagas para lanzar.

-Yuki-san... abre la ventana del trecho – Dijo casi en una orden y solo se gano una mirada dudosa – Confia en mi...una cosa mas, si doblas en alguna calle...hazlo de forma brusca

Yuki abrio la ventana y por esta la joven tormenta se asomo y junto a ella nos pistolas Beretta 92F en cada mano

-Comencemos – Miro seria y comenzo a disparar hacia aquello que tenian las armas. En menos de un segundo cargaba las pistolas con un nuevo cartucho de balas, pero al momento de disparar hacia las ruedas, descubrio que estas estaban blindadas. Aun durante todo ese transcurso,la guardaespalda de Shossete seguía acelerande de manera brusca saltandose todo los semaforos y señaleticas en su camino – Bien...vamos a subir un nivel – Se dijo nuevamente la taliana y descargo todas las balas restante de sus pistolas dejadolas caer en el auto.

-Espera...que piensas hacer ahora – Dijo Yuto alterado por su accion

-Desintegrarlos – Contesto y sus manos y pistolas de cubrieron con la llama de ultima vonluntad de la tormenta, asuatando asi alos Vongola al verlas. Luego solo se oyo la explosion de las ruedas de cada auto y el choque entre estos.

Zaira entro nuevamente al auto y suspiro con una sonrisa

-Yuki...vamos a casa – Le pidio Shossete y la mujer no perdio mas tiempo

...

..

.

.

..

...

-Señorita, iremos a avisar a su padre todo lo ocurrido – Dijo Yuto serio caminando hacia la oficina del padre de Shossete

-¿Segura que podremos quedarnos aquí? – Pegutno Zaira

-No te preocupes...yo me encargo – Le asegura la peliegra – Yuki...llevalos a las habitaciones de invitados – Señalo a los 4 jovenes

-Como ordene – contesto la mujer y los cargo uno a uno

Las dos jovenes restantes se sentaron en el salon pricipal, esperando al padre de la dueña de casa, quien no tardo mucho en llegar, con un rostro de preocupacion.

-Tienes 5 minuos para explicarme la situacion o te echo a patadas de aqui – Le hablo de forma seria y molesta

-Señor – Hablo Yuto

-No le conviene amenazarla – Completo Yuki

-Siga el consejo de ellos – Rio Zaira – He sido entrenada desde los 3 años

-Esta bien...Yuto me conto que perteneces a la mafia, que Shossete te ayudo a rescatar a unos niños que estan durmiendo ahora y que la salvaste de esos mafiosos – Resumio - ¿Que familia era?

-Vongola – Respondio de inmediato

-¿Von...Vongola? – Repio con algo de temor

-Papa...¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shossete

-Si...es solo...la Vongola es algo – Decia dudoso

-Peligrosa, malvada, sadica – Decia Zaira – Digame cuando para por que tengo una gran variedad de nombres que ni se imagina

-Con eso esta bien – Rio el padre de Shossete ante las palabras de la Italiana – Pareces que odias a los Vongola

-Solo las generaciones siguientes a la Decima – Respondio Zaira con algo de tristeza

-La decima – Penso en voz alta el dueño de casa - ¿Te refieres a Tsunayoshi Sawada,no?

-¿Coom sabe de el? – Pregunto con asombro

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo – Alego Shossete – ¿Tu sabías sobre Vongola?

-Un viejo conocido mio... bueno mas un amigo que conocido – Rio – Kushimitsu Kotarou

-¿Conoce a Kotarou-sama? – Halzo la voz la peli-blanca

-Asi es

-Ya veo...asi que era usted el que debia encontrar – Rio Zaira

-Entonces tu eres la Hija de Lavina – Sonrio El adulto

-Mucho gusto – Sonrio la Tormenta – Eso quere decir que usted esta dispuesto a ayudrame con esto de traer a la Vongola antigua

-Y espero ser de ayuda – Respondio

-Shossete ya ha hecho mucho en su lugar – Miro a la peli-negra – Confiando en mi sin nisiquiera conocerme

-Y espero seguir ayudandote – Le respondio Shossete a la vez que su padre la mirada algo nervioso – Y no importa lo que me digas papá, yo quiero hacerlo

-Esta bien – suspiro resignado al saber que su hija no iba a combiar de opinon

-Señor Daray – Lo llamo Zaira – ¿Tiene algun vehiculo rapido que facilite?

-Hay una motocicleta – Respondio - ¿Para que exactamente?

-Necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas de importancia al hotel en el que me hospede – Respondio la chica – con todo lo sucedido, es seguro que ya se la informado a los altos cargos en Italia, por lo que comenzaron a buscarme, y hay algunas cosas que son de extrema importancia para el nuevo jefe

-De acuerdo, Yuto – Llamo al chico y este solo cerro los ojos esperando la orden – Guia a la señoria Di Amore

-Como ordene – Rspondio y le indico a Zaira que lo siguiera

-No te preocupes por mis senpais...Yuki los cuidara hasta que despierte – Le aviso Shossete –Yo les contare todo lo ocurrido

Zaira solo afirmo y siguo su camino. Una vez llegaron donde esncontraba la motocicleta, arranco y se dirigio al centro de la ciudad a uno de los cuandots hpteles que hay en esta.

...

..

.

..

...

En una gran habitacion de la casa Daray, se encontraban ya los 4 jovenes despiertos y algo desorientados.

-¿Alguno recuerda que paso? – Pregunto Mary mirando por la ventana

-Estabamos por salir – Comenzo Elliot – Y en la puerta nos encontramos con unos hombres que...

-Me tomaron de los brazos y los noqueron – Completo Ren

-¿Que habra pasado despues de eso? – Suspiro Francisco – Digo...¿Como fue que llegamos aqui?

-Yo los traje – Hablo una pelinegra desde la puerta de la habitacion

-Tu eres – La miro Mary

-La niña rica de primero – Completo Fran

-Tengo nombre Baka-Francisco-Senpai – Lo miro son expresion alguna

-Shossete-chan...¿Tu nos salvaste? – Pregunti Ren con algo mas de cercania que sus amigos

-Yo no fui...solo ayude y los acogui en mi casa por peticion de Zaira-san – Contesto cruzandose de brazos – Zaira-san fui la que en el fondo los salvo de los Vongola

-¿Zaira-san...Donde esta ella? – Pregutno Mary con tristeza – creó que le debemos una disculpa

-Parece que ella si tenia razon sobre ellos Ren – Le dijo Elliot

-Asi parece – Suspiro Ren

-Fue a buscar una cosas importantes antes de que los Vongolas las encontraran – Le respondio a Mary mientras todos iban camino al salon principal

-Ojala este bien – Suspiro Mary

-Estara bien...esa chica es fuerte – Hablo el padre de Shossete esperandolos en la sala

Una vez que los 5 jovenes llegaron, Yuki y Yuto llevaron algunas galletas y te para que pudieran hablar con el dueño de casa. Ellos poco a poco le preguntaban sobre la Vongola y como el los conocio. Cada ves que el hablaba de la actual familia y la que eran en las ultimas dos generaciones, comprendian por que Zaira se veia tan preocupada con respecto a la segurdad de en y los demas

-Espero que Zaira-san vuelva pronto – Dijo Mary con preocupacion

-No te preocupes Mary ya volvi – Hablo la Italiana mientras dejaba una gran maleta apoyada sobre la pared y un maletin en la mesa cercana – Disculpen si me demore

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – Pregunto Francisco

-Que sea de estatura pequeña no quiere decir que me debas llamar asi Francisco-san – Le alego Zaira sin mirarlo

-Por cierto...Zaira-san...nosotros – Decia Elliot con algo de nervio

-Queriamos dilculparnos por no creerte y haberte tratado tan mal – Termino Ren

-No importa ya...me alegran que esten bien – Se giro y les sonrio, en su rostro de podian ver algun que otro rasguño pero nada grave – Ahora solo...importa...el bien de...us...te...des – Termino en un susurro y se desmayo

-¡ZAIRA-SAN! – Gritaron todos al verla caer

Yuki llego antes que los jovenes y la alzo para ver su estado. La miro bien unos segundo y luego miro a Yuto – Trae el kit de primeros auxilios y unas pinzas largas...Tiene una bala enterrada en el hombro – La levanto y Yuto se fue al igual que Yuki con Zaira en sus Brazos

-¿Una bala? – Dijo Ren asombrado

...

..

.

..

...

***3 dias despues***

-Estuve revisando las camaras de seguridad de donde estaba la señorita Di Amore hospedada – Le dijo Yuto – Los Vongola ya estaban ahi – Les mostro unas imagenes – Logro sacar sus cosas pero no sin dar combate. Cuando estaba tomando la motocicleta la alcanzo una bala, pero ellos no la siguieron

-Realmente se arriesga mucho por ti Ren – Le dijo Mary algo preocupada

-Es verdad...me siento muy mal por lo que le dije la ultima vez en la escuela – Suspiro el chico

-La mafia es realmente complicada – Hablo Elliot buscando alguna que otra iformacion en internet

-Señor Daray..¿Usted sabe algo mas de los Vongola?- Pregunto Francisco

-Ademas de lo que les conte...no mucho – Les respondio desepcionandolos

-¿Que mas quieren saber de la Vongola? – Se escucho desde las escaleras para ver a la joven herida – Y otra cosa...¿Por que me dejaron como momia?...no puedo mover bien mis brazos y tengo la piel de las piernas tirante...¿Cuantos parches me pudieron? – Pregunto junto a una pequeña Risa

-Zaira-san – Dijieron las dos chicas al verla

-Que bueno que ya despertaste – Suspiro el padre de Shossete

-Completamente de acuerdo...nos tenias preocupados – Sonrio Elliot

-¿Cuento tiempo dormi? – Pregunto Zaira sentandose junto a ellos

-Por 3 dias completos – Contesto Fran

-Vaya...realmete fue mucho – Suspiro Zaira –Por lo menos mas que otras veces – Rio

-¿Como que mas que otras veces? – Preguntó Ren preocupado

-En...entrenaientos...Ni-Juudaime – Sonrio nerviosa

-Suficiente..no mas – La miro serio – No quiero que pongas mas tu vida en riesgo por mi, no debes hacerlo

-Claro que debo hacerlo – Le respondió ofendida – Soy la siguiete guardiana de la tormenta, la mano derecha del jefe y mi primera prioridad es la seguridad de el. Asi como lo han hecho todos mis antesesores

-Esa no es respuesta – Hablo es castaño – No me importa lo que hallan hechos sus antesesores... yo te digo que no lo hagas y me vas a obedecer por que soy el siguiete jefe Vongola, y como proximo jefe te voy a ordenar, como mi guardiana, que no arriesges tu vida como si no valiera nada – se quedo callado unos segundos – Yo aprendere a defenserme para que asi no me protegas tanto y a cambio te mantedras a mi lado, me apoyara y enseñaras

La Italiana se quedo en sielencio unos segundos al igual que todos el resto de los presentes. Mientras que Ren seguia serio. Por fin habia comprendido realmenre la gravedad de el asunto de la familia Vongola. Ren miro a cada uno de sus amigos y a los dueños de casa, y sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa.

-¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunto Nervioso al ver que nadie hablaba – ¿Zaira-san? – La miro y la chica tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hacia ver tierna, y mas aun con las pequeñas lagrimas que soltaba – Espera..¿hice algo malo?...¿Por que estas llorando?...¿No se te abrió ninguna herida...verdad? – Pregunta muy nervioso

-Para nada Ni-juudaime – Respondio Zaira limpiando su rostro – Solo...estoy muy conntenta – Sonrio – Acepto ser el siguiente jefe Vongola, ademas usted...me llamo su guardiana. Y eso me a hecho muy feliz

-Es primera vez que escucho a Ren tan decidido – Lo miro Elliot sin cambiar su cara de sorpresa

-Eso significa que aceptas eso de la Mafia – Penso Francisco en voz alta

-Zaira-san se ve muy contenta – Rio Mary

-Despues de todo lo que hizo Ren-senpai hace 3 dias es lo minino – Dijo Shossete sin mostrar emocion alguna

-Zaira-san...Antes preguntaste si alguno queria saber sobre la Vongola – Recordo el señor Daray mas tranquilo

-Es verdad – Rio contesnta - ¿Desean saber? – Volvio a preguntar con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto – Respondieorn todos con una sonrisa, menos Shossete quien se manteria seria

-Bien..si nos vamos al inicio de la familia, el primer Vongola Giotto, antes de fundar la familia, decidió fomar un grupo de vigilancia para proteger el lugar donde vivian, con Giotto como lider, esa fue la finalidad de la Vongola. A medida que la familia crecia, se comenzaron a designar distintas finalidades y el tambien encontro a sus guardianes.

-¿Cuantos guardianes son? – Pregunto Elliot

-El poder de los Vongola se dividen el 7 llamas, las cuales de dicen llamas de la ultima voluntas – Saco un cofre de la maleta que traia consigo hace unos dias. La abrio y dentro vieron 7 anillos (La ultima version que salio en el manga) – La llama principal, o sea la del jefe, es la llama del cielo que representa la armonia y es color naranjo, mientras que las de sus guardianes, vendrian siendo estados climaticos de este – les mostro cada uno de ellos – Primero la tomenta, de color rojo y se caracteriza por la "desintegración". Segundo la llama de la lluvia, color azul y es la "tranquilidad". Tercero Sol, amarillo y tiene la propiedad de la "activación". Cuarto el Rayo, de color verde y su caracteristica es el "endurecimiento". Quinto Nube, color Purpura y su llama se caracteriza con la "Propagación". Y por ultimo la Niebla, de color Índigo y se caracteriza por "construir".

-Cuando hablas de construir...¿Ha que te refieres? – Pregunto Elliot

-Es como lo que hace Shossete... construye ilusones que pueden engañar hasta las maquinas – Le hizo comprender – El demas no sabria como explicarselo.

-Creo enterder como funciona cada uno – Dijo Ren tranquilo

-Entonces... a Ren le corresponde el anillo del cielo – Sonrio Mary

-Asi es – Cntesta Zaira y le entrega el anillo a Ren.

Apenas el chico lo toca, la llama del cielo salio del anillo. Una gran columna salio del anillo, pero solo duro unos segundos para terminar desapareciendo.

-Entonces esto es suficente – Hablo Ren Tranquilo – Zaira tu tambien debes tomerte el anillo de la tormenta...¿no?

-Tiene razon Ni-juudaime – Sonrio y saco el anillo

Termino de ponerse el anillo y apenas les sonrio al resto, se escucho como la puerta principal de la casa (la cual es grade y algo aislada de la cuidad) se abria y entraban varios hombres de negro.

Yuki y Yuto se pusieron alerta y la puerta de la sala se abrio, entrando asi un hombre de unos 20 años con un maletin, ademas de lucir algo nervioso. Una vez adentro miro a los presentes y al ver a la joven Italiana la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Ku...Kusakabe? – Dijo Zaira sorprendida – Hay no

-Hay si – Se esucho la voz de un joven – Ahora me vas a decir, que paso con mi computadora – Avanzo y logragon ver un joven pelinegro de ojos grises y vestido de traje – y Que planeas con todo esto...Herbívora – La miro serio

Los jovenes miraron a la Italiana, quien sonreia nerviosa. Para luego decir son la isma sonrisa – Ci...Ciao Yakumo

...

..

.

..

...

* * *

 _ **Nuevamente me quiero disculpar por la demora**_

 _ **Me demore como una semana es escribir el capitulo, fue por partes que lo escribi**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Y gracias por sus comentarios en el Capitulo anterior**_

 _ **Nos llemos**_

 _ **SHION**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hola...nuevamente siento la demora...más de un año_**

 ** _Perdón_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo_**

* * *

Los jóvenes miraron a la italiana, quien sonreía nerviosa. Para luego decir son la misma sonrisa – Ci...Ciao Yakumo

El recién llegado caminaba tranquilamente hacia la peliblanca. Todos los presentes solo guardaban silencio, temiendo de lo que el peli negro pudiera hacer después de todo el escandalo ya provocado en su entrada.

-¿Y?... que me dices herbívora – volvió a decir una vez estaba frente a la chica

-Bueno….yo….veras Yakumo – Decía palabra al azar y reía

El chico después de todo lo anterior ya no tenía mucha paciencia como para soportar que la chica no le contestara una "simple" pregunta, por lo menos para él. Como esta ya prácticamente no lo miraba, tomo su hombro, provocado una mueca en la chica. Yakumo al notar esa pequeña reacción, la inspecciono con la miraba hasta que logro ver una pequeña parte de algunas vendas que sobresalían de la camisa de Zaira.

Sin pedir permiso no nada por el estilo, Yakumo prosiguió a comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de la Italiana, y descubre su hombro por completo y parte de su pecho.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto sin ninguna expresión

-Un disparo…la bala ya la sacaron así que no tiene de que preocuparte – Contesto ya resignada

-¿hace cuánto fue eso? – Volvió decir el pelinegro mientras le hacía una señal a Kusakabe

-mmm… Hace unos 3 días – Le sonrió

Una vez contesto Yakumo la obligo a sentarse en una silla que trajo Kusakabe y también llego uno de los tantos subordinados del chico, el cual al parecer poseía la llama del sol, para curar a la chica. Mientras los dos italianos seguían hablando, los demás adolecentes y el adulto presentes observaban la escena anterior de forma atónita y algo sonrojada. Si bien se notaba que se conocían desde antes, ellos no creían que la relación que tenían era tanto como para llegar y desvestir uno al otro así como si nada.

-¿Esto es enserio? – Pregunto Mary incrédula

-Eso es tener confianza – Hablo Elliot con emoción

-Yo quiero tener esa confianza – Lloro Fran

-Pervertido inútil – Le dijo Shossette a Fran

-Creo que así le muestra su preocupación – Hablo Ren riendo con algo de nervio

Yakumo desvió su mirada hacia ellos y los 5 jóvenes se asustan al verlo, menos Shossette. Ren en un impulso se acerca a los extranjeros y una vez estaba lo "suficientemente" cerca de ellos, Yakumo reacciono y lo tomo del cuello, sacando unas tonfas, de quien sabe dónde, y lo amenazo.

-Baja a Nijudaime, Yakumo – Le dijo Zaira, quien reacciono y lo amenazo con una pistola

-Niju...- Susurro Yakumo aun viendo al castaño - ¿Estás hablando enserio?...este niño es el siguiente jefe – Volvió a decir mientras movía a Ren de un lado a otro

-YAKUMO…ESTAS MAREANDO A NIJUDAIME – Le alego Zaira y logro que Yakumo lo soltara

-Ese herbívoro va a ser el siguiente jefe Vongola… si como no – Ríe en forma de burla – Es solo un niño bueno para nada – le dio la espalda a Ren, quien seguía en el suelo.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres como para decir eso? – Le pregunto Ren una vez se puso de pie, provocando que Yakumo se detuviera en su lugar – Ya le dije a Zaira-san que me haría cargo del título de jefe y eso voy hacer, te guste o no - se acercó a Yakumo y lo tomo del cuello – me importa un comino lo que tu pienses de mi

-Así que el herbívoro quiere hacerse el valiente, ¿he? – Sonrió de forma tenebrosa

-Sim….simplemente no voy a do…doblegarme an…a…ante ti – le dijo Ren con algo de miedo al verlo

Mientras esos dos discutían, Zaira suspiro y camino hacia los demás jóvenes, quienes ya se habían vuelto a sentar en los sillones de la estancia para contemplar el espectáculo entre el japonés y el italiano.

-Zaira-san… ¿segura que Ren va a estar bien? – Pregunto Mary mientras miraba a los dos chicos

-No te preocupes…Yakumo ha sido toda la vida igual – Suspiro Zaira

-Mary…solo disfruta de la función – rio Fran

-Estoy de acuerdo… creo que nunca había visto a Ren discutir con alguien… es algo nuevo – Acompaño Elliot a su senpai

-Vaya amigos que tiene Ren-senpai – Suspiro Shossette

Mientras seguían hablando y los otros dos discutiendo, Kusakabe se acercó a la peliblanco posicionándose al lado de ella.

-Lamento lo ocurrido en foundation Kusakabe – Le dijo Zaira

-No se preocupe… diría que estoy acostumbrado a eso – suspiro – Después de todo Yakumo-san y usted han sido así toda la vida

-Aun así, lo lamento – Volvió a decir Zaira

-Zaira-san… ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el padre de Shossette

-Él es uno el ayudante principal de Yakumo – Contesto

-Es un gusto…mi nombre el Kusakabe Tenya – Saludo al padre de Shossette y a los demás jóvenes – Por cierto Zaira-san – La llamo – Después de que Yakumo-san averiguo cual fue la información que saco de su computadora, se preocupó mucho por usted, ya que de inmediato comenzó a mover contactos y las cosas para venir a su lado

-¿Es enserio? – Pregunto Incrédula

-Espera…estas diciendo que ese chico…el malhumorado serio con cara de te voy a matar ¿Se preocupó por Zaira-san? - Pregunto Fran con sorpresa

-Aunque no lo crea…así es – Intento reír Kusakabe – El suele alterarse mucho y también regañar a la señorita Zaira cuando hace alguna locura y sale herida

-Tsundere – Susurro Shossette

-y eso… ¿Qué tan frecuente es? – Pregunto Mary

-Muy seguido – Suspiro Kusakabe

-Creo que Ren tendrá que estar muy atento a lo que hace Zaira-chan – Dijo Fran riendo

Mary, Elliot, Fran, Zaira y Kusakabe seguían hablando se conocían, los dos chicos seguían discutiendo. Ren casi gritando, mientas que Yakumo solo lanzaba alguna que otra palabra de burla. Debido a todo el escándalo que había en el lugar, Shossette ya no aguantaba más el ruido que había en su casa, así que joven chica poco a poco, comenzó a llenar el lugar con una niebla.

Apenas la niebla se hizo visible para todos, el silencio en la casa fue de inmediato. Kusakabe y Zaira le dijeron a los demás jovenes que no se moverán, Ren se quedó mirando hacia los lados algo preocupado y Yakumo solo se quedó de pie, estudiando la situación.

De un momento a otro, Yakumo se gira y toma a Shossette del brazo, quien estaba por golpearlo en la cabeza con un sartén.

-Niebla, sorprendente…para una mocosa – le apretó el brazo haciéndole botar el sartén y amenazándola

-Yakumo…suelta a Shossete – Le dijo Zaira acercándose a los dos. Tomo la mano de Yakumo, logrando que soltara a Shossette y dejándola detrás de ella

-Vaya – Rio por lo bajo – La mocosa es más alta que tu Tormenta

-Cierra el hocico Yakumo – Lo miro enojada – Se perfectamente que sor baja y lo asumo…no como otro que a pesar de todos los años que nos conoceos no asume que siempre se preocupa por las locuras que hago – Lo miro acusadoramente, recibiendo solo una mirada de enojo – Como sea…. ¿Qué paso allá Yakumo? – le dio Seria

-Se llevó a cabo una reunión de emergencia, se habló tu situación y… tu madre fue acusada de traición – Le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la peliblanca sin creerlo

-Veras….

****Flash Back****

Yakumo PoV

Solo llevaba unas horas de haber regresado a foundation cuando se avisó sobre una reunión de emergencia. Cuando llegue solo tome mi lugar al lado de los herederos directos de los guardianes actuales y espere a que la reunión comenzara.

Una vez comenzó la reunión, se informó lo ocurrido en Japón sobre los agentes que el jefe envió por el veinteavo y Zaira. Por lo que se llegó a la conclusión de que actualmente Zaira Di Amore era una criminal para la familia Vongola. Lo siguiente fueron cosas de rutina, normalidades que hay que tener para los casos como estos. Todo era normal, dentro de lo que se puede decir, hasta que…

-Con todo respeto jefe – Hablo el guardián del rayo – Pero creo tener otro sospechoso sobre el asunto de nuevo jefe

-¿Así…cual es basura? – le dijo el actual guardan del sol

-Imbécil – Le contesto al guardián – Tengo la sospecha de que la causante de la actitud de Zaira es debido a Lavina, su madre

-¿Estas acusando a mi mujer de traición? – le pregunto el esposo de ella, el actual guardián de la tormenta

-Por supuesto… es ella la que ha estado a cargo su crianza y – Decía, hasta que fue callado

-Entonces tú dudas de mi lealtad – Dijo la señora Lavina. Una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes. Vestida con un vestido elegante – Quien iba a pensar que uno de mis compañeros antes de mi restiro como guardiana piensa en mí como una traidora – Dijo segura – Realmente me decepcionas – Lo miro – Pero realmente no me importa lo que piense el… solo lo que Mi jefe piense de mi

-No te preocupes querida amiga… sé muy bien que no eres capaz de hacer algo así – Hablo el jefe – Te conozco de hace años y sé que no lo harías – le puso de pies y camino hacia la señora Lavina – No puedes controlar lo que haga tu hija – Suspiro – Eso es todo por ahora…pueden retirarse.

Fin Yakumo PoV

****Fin Flash Back****

-Ya después de eso, avise a Kotarou-san sobre mi viaje, el me entrego algunas armas… sobre todo para ti, también algo de información sobre algunos aliados que podemos tener y esto – saco un pequeño dispositivo – Para comunicarnos con él por cualquier cosa.

-Entonces a llamarlo – Sonrió Zaira ya tranquila, ya que confianza en su madre

-¿Qué? – Hablo Yakumo sin creer el cambio de personalidad de Zaira de un momento a otro

-¿Quién es Kotarou? – Pregunto Ren a Yakumo

-Es el tío del actual jefe… un heredero directo de todos los jefes que habido – Le respondió Yakumo

-Y también alguien que piensa como nosotros – Le sonrió Zaira y prosiguió a llamar

Desde el dispositivo de proyecto una pantalla iluminada en donde después de unos segundos, se logró ver a un hombre mayor de cabellos castaño y una pequeña barba.

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras sana y salva pequeña tormenta – Sonrió Kotarou

-Dentro de lo que se puede decir sana – Gruño Yakumo

-Si….digamos que Yakumo me acaba de curar un poco – Sonrió Zaira – Kotarou-san….mire – Tomo a Ren del brazo y lo puso frente a la pantalla. – Él es Ren Sawada…el próximo jefe Vongola

-Eeehh… Es un gusto conocerlo – Dijo nervioso

-El gusto es mío… realmente me alegra que estés bien, lo que te esperaba al llegar aquí era solo una habitación de tortura y re-educación – Suspiro Kotarou

-¿Cómo siguen las cosas allá? – Preguntó Zaira

-Muy movidas… los entrenamientos aumentaron y se comenzó a mover los distintos grupos aliados de Vongola – Contesto – Esto debido a que se dieron cuenta de la falta de los anillos

-¿Qué anillos trajiste herbívora? – Le pregunto Yakumo enojado

-Los de la décima generación – Sonrió – Kotarou-san e los entrego antes de irme

-Exacto… al ver la falta de esos anillos, el jefe aumento todo aquí en la casa principal. Después de todo, en cada uno de los anillos queda parte del anterior guardián de este, y si logran crear una buena conexión entre el guardián y el anillo, los poderes de los antiguos guardines se heredaran para el actual guardián – Explico – Eso es algo a que Vongola teme, el poder que a medida que han pasado los años, se ha negado a los herederos de Vongola, por las intenciones malignas que ahora tienen.

-Eso… ¿Tiene algo que ver a cómo fue que reacciono el anillo una vez que me lo puse? – Pregunto Ren

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Kotarou

-Al momento de ponerme el anillo, la llama que desprendió de él fue muy grande, pero también tuve una sensación de nostalgia y seguridad – Explico el chico – Como si fuera capaz de todo

-En ese caso, la respuesta es si – Rio Kotarou – Esa sensación es probablemente porque al ser tu corazón aun inocente sobre la realidad de Vongola, aún hay esperanza de que la Vongola vuelva a ser la que era hace muchos años atrás.

-Eso es lo mejor – Suspiro Zaira – Aun hay esperanza de que reviva la Vongola de antes

-Por cierto, Ren… ¿Quiénes son los que están detrás de ti? – Pregunto nuevamente Kotarou

-Ellos son mis amigos – Los llamo – Mary, Elliot, Fran y Shossette –Presento a cada uno – Nos estamos refugiando con Shossette por ahora…y….es el su padre – Mostro al padre de la chica

-Cuanto tiempo Kotarou – Saludo el adulto

-Gracias por tu ayuda en esta situación – Le respondió el Vongola - ¿Ellos serán tus guardianes?

-La verdad…aun no lo sé, por ahora solo es Zaira-san – Sonrió el chico – Y creo tener a dos más definidos

-¿Quiénes serían? – Pregunto Kotarou

-De la niebla….que será Shossette – Le sonrió a la chica

-¿Es enseria senpai? – Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

-Claro… así que toma – Le entrego el anillo – El otro…. Digamos que solo lo escogí por intuición – Hablo y el Vongola rio al escuchar por qué – Nunca me ha fallado… así que Yakumo… ¿Cuál es tu llama?

-Nube – Respondió serio

-Entonces eso será….quiero que seas mi guardián de la nube – Le extendió su mano con el anillo en su mano a lo que Yakumo gruño

-Pues me parece una buena elección – Le hablo Kotarou – Por más que veas que Yakumo es serio, gruñón, enojón, poco hablador y trate a todo el mundo como "herbívoros" – Miro al pelinegro – Es alguien sumamente leal que te seguirá ciegamente como un guardián ejemplar – termino de decir con una sonrisa. Eso hizo que Zaira riera, Ren y sus 3 amigos miraran con sorpresa a Yakumo, Shossete aguantara la risa y el pobre pelinegro se sonrojara de forma casi inexistente

-Rufufufu – Se escuchó desde la pantalla

-¿Esa voz? – Dijo Zaira con sombro

-Todos menos el – Gruño Yakumo

-Vamos Yaku-chan…vas a decir que no me extrañas – Lo saludo un chico de cabellos azules en una coleta (tipo Renji de bleach) y los ojos rojos - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan frio conmigo? Si cuando éramos niños siempre estabas pegado a mí como un hermano pequeño

-Cierra la boca maldito ilusionista – Le gruño Yakumo

-¡Roku! – Lo llamo Zaira

-Pequeña Zaira, que bueno que te encuentras bien – Le sonrió – Así que él es el nuevo jefe – Miro a Ren – Es un gusto joven Vongola, mi nombre el Roku Rokuro, 22 años y a tu completo servicio

-Gra…gracias – Le dijo Ren sonriente

-Yo me hare cargo de todo lo que pase acá en la base, seré tu espía personal – Le sonrió Roku

-Ya debemos colgar…al parecer viene alguien hacia acá – Les dijo Kotarou un poco más bajo – Los llamare cualquier cosa y joven Ren… encuentre a sus guardianes, solo déjate llevar por tu intuición

-Roku – Lo llamo Zaira y el joven la miro – Por favor, ten cuidado con mis hermanos

-No te preocupes…yo me encargo de ellos – Contesto – Si no le pido a Tooru que me ayude

-Eso es todo…tengas cuidado – Se despidió Kotarou y Roku, este último solo movió su mano, y la llamada se cortó.

Una vez que la llamada termino, los jóvenes volvieron a juntarse, por lo menos todos aquellos que vivían en Japón. Por otro lado Zaira se acercó a Yakumo y comenzó a molestarlo, como si fueran unos niños de 5 años. Desde su propio grupo de amigos, Ren miraba con una sonrisa como los dos extranjeros compartían y como evidentemente tenían una amistad de hace años. El castaño tomo valor y se acercó a los dos mafiosos.

-Yakumo-san – Lo llamo y el pelinegro lo miro serio – Quería entregarte esto – Le mostro el anillo – Confiare en mi intuición, como Kotarou-san dijo, y te lo entrego – Hizo una pausa – Se mi guardián de la nube

Yakumo solo lo miro, sin expresión alguna, miro a Zaira y Shossette que ya habían aceptados ser parte de los guardianes, volvió a mirar a Ren y con un suspiro pesado, tomo el anillo y se lo puso. Una vez que estaba en su mano, del anillo salió una gran llama de color purpura y luego de concentrarse en un punto, volvió al anillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo mismo hizo Shossette, se puso los anillos y también salió una llama, esta vez de color índigo pero mucho más pequeña que la llama de Yakumo.

Al paso de 1 hora, decidieron tomar acción sobre la seguridad de todos aquellos de los que ya estaban involucrados en todo el asunto de Vongola, por lo que el padre de Shossette sugirió que todos los jóvenes se quedaran en su casa. Así que Yuki y Yuto fueron junto Mary, Francisco y Elliot, a casa de cada uno para buscar todo lo necesario para su estancia en casa de los Daray. Mientras que Shossette y Zaira fueron con Ren a su complejo de departamentos a buscar sus cosas.

****Con Yuki y Yuto****

Los cinco llegaron a casa de los chicos. Los 3 vivían en unos dormitorios adjuntos a la escuela, así que no era tanto problema ir por la cosas de los 3. Cada uno fue a su habitación y a los minutos volvieron.

-¿Ya tienen todo? – Pregunto Yuki

-Si…creo – Rio Francisco, mientras Yuto tomaba el bolso del chico

-Disculpa que lo diga, pero… ¿Acaso traes piedras? – Pregunto Yuto y solo recibió una sonrisa nerviosa de parte del chico

-Gracias por la ayuda Yuto-san – Le dijo Mary después de dejar su bolso mientras guardaba un broche, como un escudo en su bolso de mano

-No es nada – Le respondió el guardia de la familia Daray

-Aquí está el mío, siento las molestia – Hablo Elliot guardando su bolso y en su mano tenía una carpeta

-Bien….ya tenemos todo listo – Aviso Yuto

-Entonces ya es hora de irnos – Hablo Yuki y todos se subieron al auto

Los dos adultos, se miraron entre sí, como si quisieran decirse algo, pero las palabras no fueron necesarias. Algo estaban escondiendo los 3 jóvenes.

****Con Ren****

-¿Aquí vive…Nijudaime? – Pregunto Zaira incrédula al ver el complejo de apartamentos en él vivía en chico. Suponiendo que la ciudad era "moderna", aun así existía edificaciones antiguas, casi que se caían solas.

-Si…sé que no es mucho…pero es mi hogar – Sonrió nervioso

-Yo también estoy sorprendida Zaira-san – Le susurro Shossete mirándola

-Hola Bink – Saludo Ren a una chica sentada en las escaleras

-Hola Ren-senpai...ya me parecía extraño de que no estuviera en casa – Dijo una chica de mirada tranquila pero con una gran sonrisa. Ella es de cabello rubio-castaño, con algunos mechones rebeldes, ojos de color celeste, labios pequeños, piel blanca y de estatura media. Además tenía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha y una peca debajo del ojo izquierdo. Vestía de forma deportiva, pero extrañamente con una bufanda de color marrón en su cuello

-Zaira-san….ayúdame – Le dijo Shossette nerviosa

-¿Ayuda? – La miro Zaira extrañada

-¡SHOSSETTE! - Grito la rubia y se lanzó sobre la pelinegra y la abrazo – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a verme?...que linda amiga eres

-¿Son amigas? – Pregunto Zaira con una sonrisa

-Si/No – Dijeron Bink y Shossette al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién eres tú? – Saludo Bink con curiosidad mirando a la extranjera

-Zaira Di Amore – Contesto viendo como la chica era unos centímetros más grande que ella

-Vaya…no Sabía que Ren-senpai tuviera novia – Miro al chico acusadoramente

-No no…No soy la novia de Nijudaime – Rio Zaira a lo dio por la rubia

-Bueno…como sea – Rio Ren – Iré por mis cosas y vuelvo – Subió las escaleras y estaba por llegar a su casa

-Espere… Voy con usted – Le dijo Zaira y de un salto llego al lado del chico

-Eso fue genial – Dijo Bink asombrada – Por cierto…Ren-senpai – Llamo al chico y este la miro – Hace unos 20 min, llegaron unos hombres y entraron a tu casa – Le conto – No me parecieron buenas personas

-¿Hombres?... – Dijo Zaira de forma baja – Espera aquí Nijudaime – Le dijo la peliblanca y acerco su oído a la puerta mientras sacaba una pistola de su espalda

-¿Eso es un arma de verdad? – Miro Bink el arma y luego a Shossette quien le afirmo con su cabeza

-Espera…ya te dije que no te pusieras más en peligro por mi…puedo defenderme – Le dijo Ren a la chica mientras le tomaba del brazo y la alejaba de la puerta

-Corrección…usted dijo que le enseñara a defenderse para que así yo no lo hiciera – Le dijo La chica seria – Si usted aún no sabe cómo hacerlo, yo lo protegeré. Le guste o no

-Claro… y después Yakumo me mata a mí – La miro con algo de pánico al recordar al chico y la Italiana rio por lo bajo al ver su expresión

Seguido a ella, Ren también rio al pensar mejor lo que había dicho, hasta que se oyeron pasos muy cerca de la puerta. Zaira reacciono más rápido y tomo al castaño de la muñeca y lo tiro , junto a ella, para esconderse detrás de una lavadora fuera de la ventana de la casa de Ren, que quedaba del lado contrario de las escaleras. Al ver la reacción de los dos mayores, Shossette tomo a Bink de la Bufanda y el tiro junto a unos arbustos en donde le susurro que guardara silencio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron 5 hombres de traje. Caminaron directo a la salida del complejo de apartamentos, subieron a un auto negro y se fueron del lugar. Apenas se fueron Shossette y Bink subieron corriendo a ver a los dos mayores, apenas suben ven como la italiana sale con algo de precaución aun viendo hacia los lados por si estaban cerca. Zaira les dice a las chicas que se calmen, que todo está bien y se gira a ver a Ren. Al momento de verlo es chico está sobándose la cabeza adolorido y riendo nervioso.

-Siento haberlo tirado con tanta fuerza…Nijudaime – Se disculpó la chica

-Está bien….todo está bien – Rio y se puso de pie – Entrare a buscar mis cosas

-Está bien...yo me quedare afuera para vigilar – Le dijo Zaira – Shossette puedes acompañar a Nijudaime

-Claro – Contesto – Acompáñame – Le dijo a Bink

Zaira bajo de un salto al suelo y cargo la pistola, lista por si venia alguien. Mientras tanto Ren junto a las otras dos chicas buscaban las cosas del castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Ren-senpai? – Pregunto Bink son entender

-Es algo complicado Bink…muy complicado – Suspiro – Recién estoy acostumbrándome a todo esto

-Si usted lo dice

Ren poco a poco busco una maleta y guardo ropa, cosas de aseo y alguna que otra cosa que necesitara. Entre que buscaba las cosas, encontró algunos papeles que estaban sobre su cama y los reviso. Ahí encontró los nombres de sus amigos, y además de ellos 3, también estaba Bink en esos papeles. Habían investigado a todo su círculo cercano, por lo que evidentemente estaba en peligro.

-Bink – La llamo serio

-¿Dime Ren-senpai? – Lo miro

-Ve a tu departamento y empaca tus cosas – Le ordeno

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – Pregunto nerviosa

-Solo empaca tus cosas, te explicare lo que ocurre una vez que nos vayamos de aquí – Le contesto - ¿Hay problema que venga con nosotros Shossette?

-No, para nada – Contesto la pelinegra – Es lo más seguro

-Esta…bien – Suspiro Bink – Volveré en unos minutos

Ren le entrego los papeles a Shossette para que los guardara, y el siguió guardando sus cosas. A los minutos Bink volvió con un bolso y algunos cuadernos en sus manos. Una vez listos los tres bajaron con sus maletas y se encontraron con Zaira mirando hacia un árbol que estaba en el lugar. Cuando Shossette se estaba acercando a ella para avisarle que ya estaba listo, la peliblanca de una patada al árbol, de tal magnitud que saco parte de la corteza asustando a los 3 que miraban.

-ZAIRA-SAN – Corrió Ren y la tomo de los hombros para detenerla – DETENTE… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No es nada – Se calmó – Siento mi comportamiento Nijudaime – Dijo sin mirarlo

-Encontré papeles con información de Bink, así que vendrá con nosotros por su seguridad – Le dijo y suspiro

-Como usted diga – Respondió y camino hacia el auto que los esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina son decir ninguna palabra

-Ren-senpai… ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Shossette

-No lo sé… pero no me da buena espina – respondió preocupado

*****En casa de los Daray*****

-Va volvimos – Aviso Ren a todo ahí

-Que bien que ya volvieron – Le dio el padre de Shossette – Tenemos una cara nueva

-Es Bink… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Elliot

-Según lo que entendí….Ren-senpai me quiere proteger de la mafia Italiana que lo quiere a el – respondió tranquila

-¿También está envuelta en esto? – Pregunto Mary ayudando a Bink con sus cosas

-Habían papeles de ella en mi apartamento – Le conto – Habían unos miembros de Vongola ahí y se les quedo eso dentro – Explico

-Entonces menos mal que te topaste con Ren – Dijo Fran revolviéndole el cabello – Si no estarías en problemas

-Zaira – Se escuchó desde la escalera de la casa Daray – Ven aquí

La chica no contesto y camino directo a la escalera, una vez que estaba al lado del pelinegro, los dos se fueron a alguna habitación de la casa, dejando a los chicos algo extrañados viendo como los dos amigos se iban.

-Yakumo-san a estado raro desde que llegamos – Le dijo Fran

-¿Raro? – Hablo Ren

-Si – Contesto Mary – Nos miró mucho más seria de lo que se puede decir normal

-Ese chico tiene problemas – hablo Bink

-Con que no digas eso en su cara estarás segura – Le dijo Shossette y Bink lo miro – Es peligroso…es como Zaira-san

-¿Es un mafioso? – Le pregunto con miedo

-SIP – Contesto Elliot

-Bueno…como sea….vayan a ubicarse cada uno a su habitación y prepárense para la cena – Aplaudió el padre se Shossette y todos se fueron de ahí

****En la habitación de Yakumo****

-¿Es enserio? – Pregunto Zaira sin emoción

-Eso es lo que encontré – Contesto – Kusakabe sigue buscando y he llamado a un informante extranjero para que busque en una súper computadora que puede haber.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la habitación del chico, el en una silla y ella en su cama.

-Todo este tiempo han mentido en quienes son – Hablo Zaira - ¿Cómo esto puede ser tan fácil?...crear una nueva vida así como así…obviar quienes son

-Así pasa… y de hecho debiéramos estar acostumbrados a cosas como esta – Le explico

-Lo se…por mí no hay problema – Suspiro – Pero…Nijudaime – Se puso de pie -¿Ellos son sus amigos? … y le mintieron

-Nijudaime – Gruño molesto

-¿Por qué fue ese gruñido? – Rio Zaira y se acercó – ¿Acaso te has puesto celoso?

-Cállate – Contesto y su teléfono sonó.

Los dos se miraron y Yakumo contesto. Una vez colgó el celular se preparó para hablar con la chica.

-Era mi informante – Le dijo – Es verdad. Elliot Ninghtwalker, hijo de una familia de políticos sumamente importantes de Inglaterra, quien escapo hace 3 años de su casa y cambio su apellido. Mary Rosenbel…es producto de una aventura de un miembro de la familia Gesso, su madre el abandono y su padre la crio en secreto. Y por último Francisco Smirnov, este es el más grave, no tiene registro de nacimiento en ningún país, pero si hay una "información" de el en un campo de entrenamiento de asesinos en Rusia. No sé cómo llego aquí, pero el campo de entrenamiento fue destruido hace 7 años.

-No podemos guardar este secreto…menos es estas situaciones – Dijo Zaira – Si nosotros no lo decimos, Vongola lo hará de alguna forma y lo usara a su favor.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay que usarlos… no sé de qué forma – Hablo Zaira – Pero Nijudaime tendrá que decidir

-Ya cállate con tu Nijudaime – Gruño nuevamente el chico y antes de que Zaira volviera a hablar, tocaron la puerta avisando de que la cena ya estaba lista.

****En la cena****

Estaban todos sentados comiendo y hablando alegremente sobre cosas triviales. Durante toda la cena, si bien Ren reía como todo el resto, estaba preocupado por sus dos guardianes desde que llegaron de vuelta de ir a buscar sus cosas.

Ya cuando estaban terminando la cena, Ren llama la atención de todos y una vez que las miradas están en él, habla

-Zaira-san, Yakumo-san… ¿Qué les ocurre? – Pregunto – Necesito que me lo digan

-Herbívoro – Contesto Yakumo y miro a Zaira como si estuviera enojado

-Está bien…yo hablo –Suspiro

-Entonces – Hablo Ren

-Durante el tiempo que cada uno estábamos fuera de casa, Yakumo estuvo investigando sobre cada uno de ustedes, por temas de seguridad – Explico y muchos miraron con desconfianza – No es que no confié en ustedes, pero hay cosas en las que debemos estar cien por ciento seguros

-Y algo encontraron como para que estén así – Hablo Ren entendiendo la situación

-Así es – Suspiro Zaira mirando a la esa

-Diré tres nombres – Dijo Yakumo – Y será mejor que quienes los reconozcan hablen – Miro a todos – Estos son….Decksheimer, Rosenbel y Krovavyy Volk

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Bink a Shossette y esta movió la cabeza

Tres de los presentes se tensaron al escuchar los nombre que Yakumo había dicho y eso no paso desapercibido, y mucho menos para quien los conocía desde hace años.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Mary, Elliot, Francisco-senpai? – Pregunto Ren intrigado y guardaron silencio – Por favor díganme que está pasando – Ninguno hablo – Zaira-san…dime – Ordeno

-Mary Rosenbel… Hija en secreto de un mafioso Italiano perteneciente a la familia Gesso – Hablo triste – Elliot Ninghtwalker… su verdadero nombre es Elliot Decksheimer, hijo de grandes políticos ingleses que escapo hace 3 años de casa y Francisco Smirnov, un miento de Krovavyy Volk o "lobos sangrientos", un campamento de entrenamiento para asesinos en Rusia que fue destruyo hace 7 años y de donde sus miembros son completamente inexistente para la sociedad.

-¿Co…cómo? – Dijo Ren sin creerlo – Esto no… Son mis amigos… los conozco, no puede ser eso verdad

-Y si realmente no fuera así – Hablo Yakumo poniéndose de pie - ¿Por qué están tan tensos al escuchar esos nombres?... ¿realmente crees que los conoces o son solo extraños?

-Ren – Lo llamo Mary casi sin voz

-Podrían por favor… ¿Dejarnos solos? – Dijo Ren temblando

-Claro – Dijo Bink, Shossette y su padre solo asistieron y los dos extranjeros solo salieron del lugar

-Bien….Díganme ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Ren – Si realmente somos amigos…díganme la verdad

* * *

 ** _Siento mucho el demorarme tanto en actualidad...más de un año_**

 ** _Pero he tenido muchos problemas... ya sea tiempo para escribir o que no se me ocurra nada y lo peor fue cuando tuve que formatear el computador y tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito y algún que otro fic por ahí que estaba avanzado_**

 ** _no prometo nada con las actualizaciones_**

 ** _Aun así...Gracias por leer y sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo_**

 ** _Nos leemos_**

 ** _Shion_**


End file.
